No Surprise
by Wisteria Stargazer
Summary: Written for TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's Lyrics Over Melody Challenge. Sort of Amanda/Kurt.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Megamind, or Skittles

* * *

><p>His brilliantly golden eyes still shone with mischief and laughter, but whenever he looked at her they seemed to be void of all their usual warmth.<p>

He still smiled his bright, white smile whenever their paths crossed, but recently it had begun to seem forced.

They still saw each other just as often, but he began to seem more distant and detached every time he was in her presence.

Her heart sank. She could see the signs. He was moving on, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

_NSNSNSNS_

After resolving to tell him that it was over she had stayed home from school for two days by playing sick, finding the prospect of facing him with their relationship right then to be too overwhelming. Instead, she spent those two days crying her heart out, practicing her break-up speech in front of the mirror, and trying to make up the schoolwork she was missing. The third day, unable to continue convincing her mom that she was sick, she had taken eight deep breaths, squared her shoulders, and pep-talked herself all the way to school.

_NSNSNSNS_

"Hey, Amanda," He stopped her in the hallway between seventh and eighth period. "We're still on for our date tonight, right?"

"Kurt," She took a deep breath.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7."

She blinked back her tears as he disappeared around the corner.

_NSNSNSNS_

Just like he had promised, he picked her up at 7 'o clock sharp. All the way to the movie theater the car was doused in silence. Once there, he graciously helped her out of the car and escorted her into the theater, purchased tickets, and bought her a package of Skittles. Even though the movie, Megamind, quickly became her new favorite it did little to stem her growing anxiety over the rest of the evening. Thankfully, Kurt was oblivious to the few times she visited the bathroom to compose herself and was seemingly entirely engrossed in the film. Three-fourths of the way through, she couldn't wait for the date to be over.

_NSNSNSNS_

Nearly halfway to her house, Kurt decided to speak up.

"Man, I'm starving. Want to go get ice cream?"

"Um…"

He didn't even look at her. "Cool. I'll pay"

They lapsed back into silence.

_NSNSNSNS_

Sitting in one of the small café booths, she watched as Kurt went up to the counter to order and flirt with the girl behind the register. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she could taste salt in her throat. Getting up, she fled to the bathroom where she sat for three full minutes in one of the stalls, trying to get her crying under control. After she had done that, she spent another minute reapplying her makeup and smoothing her hair before walking confidently out of the bathroom – to see that Kurt was still talking and laughing with the girl and hadn't even noticed her absence.

_NSNSNSNS_

She could still remember when it had been that easy for her to talk to him. They had been best friends, spending hours just talking about everything and anything that came to mind. He would invite her over to the mansion where they would have long movie marathons, giving it a running commentary comprised mainly of laughter. Those memories and the hope that it would happen again had been what had kept the relationship going for way too long.

_NSNSNSNS_

After Kurt came back, and had the nerve to apologize for it taking so long as if she hadn't been able to see him at the counter, they spent the rest of the time sitting quietly, interrupted only by Kurt's random bursts of conversation, which she mainly left unanswered.

As soon as they were done they headed back out to the car, pausing only to let Kurt smile and wave at the girl one more time.

_NSNSNSNS_

The ride home was deathly silent, with her so sad and angry that she was ready to burst, and him completely oblivious to any of the emotional turmoil she was going through.

_NSNSNSNS_

When they finally got back to her house, he walked her up to her porch. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she took a step backwards.

"Kurt?" She swallowed hard.

"Ja?"

"The kiss…"

"Ja?"

"It comes with me." She bit her lip, needing to know where he stood.

"Ja?" He answered, indifferent

Inside, her tears turned to a flood. He didn't care. On the outside, she fought to maintain control. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't do this anymore. We have to be done." She took a deep, shaky breath. "We're through."

He didn't seem the least bit surprised, but she was relieved to see that he also couldn't think of anything to say in response for a moment. Then: "I'm sorry, too." Turning, he strode off the porch. "Good-night, Amanda," he called over his shoulder.

And then he was gone, swallowed up in the darkness of her yard.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate to make Kurt the terrible boyfriend, especially since he would probably be a really nice and loyal boyfriend in "real life," but I felt like this was the only pairing that really fit this story.

Please Review!


End file.
